Puesto de besos
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: -¡¿500 DÓLARES!- Hermione es obligada a participar en un evento en el festival de San Valentín, tiene que repartir besos y alcanzar un limite de 500 dólares. ¿Lo logrará? ¿Alguien la ayudará? Porque un puesto de besos y tu nombre puede ser la peor pesadilla. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Puesto de besos**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Bellz-22**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

...

**Summary**

**Se acerca el día de San Valentín, y lo único que desea Hermione Granger es pasarla encerrada en su habitación viendo películas, pero ¿qué pasará cuando por un accidente la más popular de la escuela decida hacerle la vida de cuadritos ese mismo día? Porque un puesto de besos y tu nombre puede ser la peor pesadilla.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PUESTO DE BESOS**

_Normalmente a lo que huyes, te encuentra..._

**HERMIONE POV**

¡Viernes! ¡Bendito sea!

Y no solamente porque el fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, si no que después de la escuela podría refugiarme en la comodidad de mi hogar para leer o ver una película sin tener que enterarme de lo que ocurría por las calles.

Hoy es 12 de Febrero, lo que significaba que dentro de dos días todo el mundo estaría listo para recibir una fecha a la que yo no le tenía mucha empatía: El día de San Valentín.

Solo de escucharlo se me erizaba la piel. Nunca había sido fanática de aquella fecha, se me hacía más como una trampa de la mercadotecnia para poder crear productos inútiles y revenderlos a un consumidor incrédulo.

Pero ¿Quién le haría caso a la chica que no recibe nada ese día?

Lo más valioso a lo que podía esperar era a la próxima locura de mi mejor amiga Ginny, que a pesar de mis protestas siempre tenía algo listo para mí; los chicos eran un tema aparte, esperar algo de ellos era como esperar una sequía en la Antártida, así que ignorando con un esfuerzo titánico los pucheros de Ginny, siempre pasaba aquel día tan tortuoso en mi habitación con una película romántica que lo único que hacía era aumentar ilusiones tontas y sueños falsos.

Nada bueno tenía aquel día si no tenías una persona especial con quien compartirlo, al menos Ginny podía estar con su novio Harry, la adoraba tanto que cumplía cualquier infantil capricho de mi amiga para contentarla pero yo… decir que no estaba enamorada sería mentir, de hecho si lo estaba, y mucho, pero recordarlo era enterrar la espina en mi costado pues sabía que era completamente imposible, así que cobarde como era, me limitaba a aceptar que era un capricho adolescente.

Mis padres habían decidido tomarse todo el fin de semana para celebrar, al principio estuvieron renuentes a dejarme sola, pero ¡Por Dios! Ya tengo 17 años, puedo sobrevivir dos días sin ellos, por lo que después de una lista interminable de recomendaciones y asegurarles que podría mantenerme con vida de manera satisfactoria tomaron el vuelo más cercano y en este momento deberían de estar aterrizando en algún lugar de México para celebrar el día de los enamorados. Así que seríamos yo, la televisión y un tazón gigante de palomitas por lo que restaba de la semana. ¿Divertido no?

Con aquel deprimente panorama decidí que era hora de levantarme de la cama para terminar con mi suplicio semanal. El instituto.

Me vestí con unos sencillos jeans y una polera gris, mi cabello como siempre era un desastre sin remedio, así que lo amarré en una coleta, me puse mis enormes pero cómodos anteojos y ante el espejo de mi habitación estaba la criatura más simple y burda que podría conocer: Yo.

Suspire pesadamente.

No me consideraba una chica promedio, era menos que eso, no había nada en mí que pudiese llamar la atención del género masculino, ni siquiera tenía el suficiente carisma para entablar amistad con las chicas. A veces me preguntaba que veía Ginny en mí para poder considerarme su amiga, ella era totalmente opuesta a mí.

Era más pequeña que yo, sí, pero tenía una figura delicada y femenina, su cabello era rojo profundo, y moldeado de tal forma que se veía perfecto, sus rasgos eran finos, sin mencionar sus vivaces ojos grises que me recordaban tanto a…

_"Basta Hermione, quedamos en que eras simple, simple, simple"_ me regaño mi consciencia.

Y en realidad lo era, me hacía un favor a mí misma al recordarlo, no existía nada interesante en mí, era sumamente delgada y pálida, mi cabello marrón siempre estaba enredado por lo que nunca podía llevarlo suelto, y mis aburridos ojos estaban ocultos tras mis anteojos que según mi mejor amiga, eran una mala broma de la compañía que los elaboró, siempre vestía de manera simple ya que no me llamaba la atención la moda ni el maquillaje (cosa que a Ginny le disgustaba) pero ¿Para qué intentarlo si se de antemano que no habrá un gran cambio? Ya había aprendido a vivir así, no me molestaba, simplemente algunas personas no nacían con la belleza en el paquete y de nada me servía lamentarme por ello.

Con un último vistazo, tomé mi mochila y bajé las escaleras comprobando que sin Wendell y Monica la casa se sentía sumamente vacía, desayuné un poco de cereal, salí para montarme en mi vieja Chevy y conduje hasta el instituto.

Desde que mi vista se posó en el estacionamiento, quise poder dar reversa y desaparecer de ahí, todo era tan... tan… ¿Rosa?

Globos, cintas, peluches, flores, regalos, todo era como un martillazo a mi cabeza, ¡Y ni siquiera estábamos en el dichoso día!

Pero claro, el instituto era conocido por el festival que organizaba el día de los enamorados, el comité de alumno y todo aquel que estuviese deseoso de colaborar, se unía en una odisea interminable para poder recibir entusiastamente el gran día. Obviamente yo era de las pocas pero existentes personas que se mantenían alejadas de todo aquel ajetreo.

Aparque mi automóvil lo más lejos posible de tanta alegría, y ni bien había puesto un pie en la acera cuando un torbellino de hiperactividad me atrapó.

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¿Qué tal está quedando todo? ¿A que no habías visto una decoración tan original? Y todavía falta la cancha, Todavía estas a tiempo de asistir a…

-Ginny por Dios tranquila que no entiendo nada- le dije a mi entusiasta amiga que tenía un brillo de frenesí en los ojos.

-¿Verdad que todo está bonito? ¿Verdad que sí?

Ginny era parte del comité de la escuela, el cual estaba conformado por los más populares del instituto, aunque ella rara vez hablaba con ellos puesto que se juntaba conmigo, le gustaba participar en festivales y eventos para poder explotar su creatividad.

-Si Ginny, está muy bonito, te luciste en grande-le felicité tratando de sonar sincera, pero al parecer no me salió muy bien.

-No te veo muy contenta por ello-me dijo con su típico puchero.

-¿Pero qué quieres que te diga? Me conoces y sabes que no me entusiasma mucho la celebración, pero si puedo felicitar a mi mejor amiga por su esfuerzo- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Hermione, ¿De verdad no quieres venir al festival? Vas a ver que será estupendo, habrá muchos juegos y cosas con las que te divertirás- me suplicó

-No Ginny, tengo una cita importante con mi televisión, no puedo dejarla plantada-bromee.

-Eso no es gracioso.

-Para mí si

Escuchamos que alguien la llamaba y se disculpó diciendo que aún faltaban arreglos y que tenía que ayudar, la despedí con un beso y me dirigí hacia el edificio en que tenía la primera asignatura.

Iba enfrascada observando la decoración tan excesiva que había usado Ginny, cuando escuché varios gritos y me giré para ver la conmoción.

Y vaya que valía la pena aquella conmoción.

Porque la persona que bajaba de un brillante auto plateado era la representación máxima de cualquier idealización femenina.

El súper popular Ron Weasley. Todas las chicas del instituto derrapaban por él, y no se les podía culpar, parecía desgarbado, pero en realidad tenía una figura atlética estupenda, su rostro era un monumento a los ángeles de Botilleli, con los pómulos marcados y unos labios extremadamente sensuales, su cabello de un color rojo se mecía con gracia al compás del viento y su sonrisa torcida parecía querer cegar a cualquier incauta que tuviese la osadía de mirarlo demasiado.

Popular, capitán del equipo de Futbol, presidente del comité estudiantil, estudiante modelo y blanco seguro de las solteras.

Sí, así era él. Tan perfecto que dolía.

En seguida se vio rodeado por un enjambre de chicas que no pudieron esperar dos días para enterrarlo en regalos de colores rosa y rojo, a diferencia de lo que se podía pensar de él, era muy amable y caballeroso, por lo que recibía los cumplidos y obsequios con una sonrisa algo incómoda pero siempre amistosa.

En lo que duró un segundo una pequeña figura se abalanzó sobre él apretándolo del cuello y ahuyentando a las frustradas admiradoras, Ginny nunca perdía la oportunidad para hacerle ese tipo de escenas a su hermano.

Y como mi vida era una telenovela barata, tenía que cumplir con mi papel, estaba completamente enamorada del hermano de mi mejor amiga. Mi amor imposible desde que llegué a este pueblo, el causante de suspiros que únicamente yo podía escuchar y la razón por la que el día de San Valentín era una verdadera tortura.

Me sentía como una más del mar de chicas que lo idolatraban, con la única diferencia que yo no lo acosaba como ellas, me conformaba viéndolo de lejos porque sabía que era un imposible, él era perfecto y yo era tan…

-¡Hermione!

Levante mi vista y choqué con aquella mirada tan endemoniadamente hermosa que hizo arder mi rostro en un rojo brillante. Como odiaba mi palidez en estos momentos, me hacía ver más sonrojada de lo que quisiera.

Ron me saludaba con una mano en el aire mientras que Ginny me sonreía abiertamente y las demás chicas me quemaban con la mirada. ¡Genial! Le conteste levantando mi mano tímidamente y él me regaló aquella sonrisa taaaaaaaan sexy que por el bien de mi salud mental decidí dar media vuelta y reemprender mi marcha al edificio.

Ron siempre había sido muy amable conmigo, compartíamos la clase de física, a veces cuando salía con Ginny él nos acompañaba, y de vez en cuando platicábamos en la sala de su casa o en la escuela, la manera en cómo nos llevábamos podría nombrarse amistad si no fuese porque a la menor oportunidad huía de él porque no me consideraba muy interesante y prefería guardar distancia antes que enterarme que lo aburría. Cobarde de mí.

Ginny, que siempre ha sospechado de mis sentimientos, me reñía de cómo ignorarlo o escapar de su presencia se había convertido en mi deporte favorito- una broma muy mala sabiendo lo torpe que soy-, pero es que sabía que nada podía salir de mi esfuerzo, y siempre que decía eso, rodaba los ojos y murmuraba cosas que nunca lograba escuchar.

En fin, ya iba doblando por la esquina del pasillo hacía mi siguiente clase que era literatura, cuando me topé con algo que hubiese deseado no ver hasta que fuese necesario.

Lavender y su grupo. Mejor conocida como la abeja reina de la escuela, vicepresidenta del comité, popular, hermosa, capitana de porristas y… obsesiva número 1 de mi tormento de ojos cafés.

Esto último aunque no me gustaba había aprendido también a sobrellevarlo, si alguien tenía la belleza para poder estar con Ron era ella, de cabellera rubia y cuerpo de modelo, Lavender tenía de hermosa lo que tenía de mala, le encantaba humillar a todos aquellos inferiores a ella, yo estaba en su lista, por lo visto no le parecía que alguien tan poco agraciada como yo tuviese una mejor relación con Ron de la que ella tenía.

La única clase que compartíamos era Sociales, que tocaba justamente hoy a la última hora, era mi infierno personal, no paraba de agredirme sutilmente, y como el maestro era uno más de los que sucumbían ante sus encantos, bien se le daba ignorar lo que ella me hacía.

Camine lo más rápido posible por el pasillo, no quería recibir mi cuota de insultos antes de tiempo, pero por más rápido que quise ir logré escuchar algo de su conversación.

-Me costó una fortuna, pero bien valió la pena-decía ella.

-¿Estás segura de que eso ayudará? Todas las chicas le están haciendo obsequios-le dijo Parvati, su siempre fiel mano derecha.

-Por supuesto que sí, Ron sabe de regalos costosos y este no le pasará desapercibido-replicó mientras levantaba una pequeña caja… roja, y mostraba su contenido.

Era un elegante reloj de pulsera, y aunque yo no sabía mucho de regalos podía intuir que realmente le había costado un ojo de la cara. Yo nunca le había obsequiado nada a Ron, no porque no quisiese, sino porque recibía tantas cosas que estaba segura de que mi presente sería de risa, jamás tendría tanto dinero como para darle algo lindo.

-Oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿Qué tal tu día Granger?

Levanté mi rostro para ver mortificantemente como todas ellas me miraban maliciosamente.

-Bien-susurré débilmente

-¿Ya tienes planes para el domingo?-inquirió con falsa inocencia mientras sus amigas soltaban una carcajada.

No conteste. Era obvio que lo hacía para fastidiarme, decidí ignorarla y caminar más aprisa, pero me bloquearon el paso, era más alta que yo y no había modo de dar la media vuelta porque todas me rodeaban estratégicamente.

-Te pregunté algo, ¿Acaso no puedes contestar?

Nunca le había contestado de mala forma, pero sinceramente hoy no era mi día, estaba de un humor sombrío, así que con toda la educación posible le respondí.

-No tendría por qué contestarte.

-Así que estamos de valientes, ¿La tonta de tu amiga te dio clases de defensa?

A Lavender nunca le había caído bien Ginny, en parte porque ella la ignoraba dando a entender que no era una posible cuñada deseada y porque era mi mejor amiga, lo que hacía más cercana mi relación con Ron.

La forma que hablo de ella, tan despectiva y rencorosa me irritó.

-No hables así de ella- le dije sin levantar mi voz pero si mi rostro para mirarla a sus fríos ojos azules.

-¿Y si lo hago que?-me retó mientras me empujaba.

Los brazos de Parvati me retuvieron de caer, pero nuevamente me vi empujada por ella mientras se reía sarcásticamente.

-No eres muy fuerte si nadie te defiende-escuché a la voz nasal de Parvati mientras caía nuevamente en las manos de Lavender.

-Esto es para que aprendas a no contestarme de nuevo Granger-me dijo La rubia mientras alzaba una mano para abofetearme.

Esto era absurdo, no tenía por qué dejarme de ella, Ginny siempre decía que debía aprender a contestarle, pero si no lo hacía era porque no quería problemas con ella, enojar a Lavender no era muy inteligente, podía hacer de tu vida un verdadero infierno, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarme golpear, así que con una velocidad poco propia de mí la alejé de mí con un leve empujón, mi intención no era lastimarla, más bien era evitar que me hiciese algo, pero en el proceso ocurrió algo que lamentaría por mucho tiempo.

La caja que tenía tan bien agarrada con su otra mano, se resbalo y cayó estrepitosamente mientras su contenido se golpeaba contra el concreto y dejaba al descubierto el mismo reloj, pero con la caratula partida y pequeños trozos de metal esparcidos por el suelo.

Llevé las manos a mi boca mientras contemplaba mi descuido fijamente. Oh oh. Estaba en problemas.

-¡El reloj!-gritó Lavender mientras se tiraba al suelo como una desquiciada intentando unir los pedazos que ya no tenía solución.

Las demás que me rodeaban también se olvidaron por completo de mí, mientras ayudaban a Lavender a recoger los restos de su regalo, una decía algo sobre un pegamento y otra le daba palmaditas en la espalda susurrándole palabras de aliento, mientras que Parvati lo único que hacía era dar vueltas a su alrededor con una cara de angustia.

Yo salía sobrando en el cuadro, así que sigilosamente me escurrí por el pasillo y lo último que escuche fue el grito de Lavender.

-¡Me las pagarás Granger!

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**ñA! ¿QUE TAL? JEJEJEJE espero que les guste el comienzo...**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

¿Les está gustando la historia?

Ya saben mi 'política':

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	3. Chapter 3

**HERMIONE POV**

El resto de las clases me las pasé con el Jesús en la boca, mirando de tanto en tanto a la puerta o a mis espaldas esperando encontrar una Lavender maniática con un cuchillo y una sonrisa demoniaca… pero nada.

Llegó el almuerzo y miraba para todos lados, sentía que mis horas estaban contadas, ironizando el asunto del reloj hubiera sido divertido si no fuese mi problema.

Al llegar a la cafetería, comprobé que todo estaba como siempre, tomé solamente un yogurt ya que mi organismo tenía demasiados problemas para digerir algo, estaba pagando en la caja cuando unos brazos me atraparon y pegué un salto.

-Tranquila Hermione solo soy yo, ¡Dios mío! mírate que pálida estas ¿Te sientes bien?

El rostro preocupado de Ginny me relajó un poco y respiré profundamente por la nariz.

-Lo siento Ginny, pensé que sería otra persona.

-¿Quién otra? ¿Pasa algo malo Hermione?

La conduje hasta la mesa donde siempre tomábamos el almuerzo y le conté lo sucedido sin detenerme a respirar. Al terminar ella me miraba con ojos enormes y después se soltó a reír.

-Ginny no le encuentro lo gracioso-le dije algo molesta.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero solo de imaginar el rostro de Lavender cuando vio su regalo roto es divertido-explicó y yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco. La verdad si había sido divertido.

-Pero ese no es el asunto Ginny, sabes bien que Lavender no se quedará así, se va a vengar y con esa mente que tiene sé que será muy drástico-le susurré.

-Eso es cierto, de hecho mientras me dirigía para acá la vi hablando muy animada con su bola de taradas, pero no te preocupes Hermione yo te ayudaré en lo que sea que ocurra, estoy muy orgullosa de ti amiga, por fin le plantaste cara- me felicitó mientras me daba un gran abrazo.

-Ni creas que fue tan fácil.

-Pero por algo se empieza, ahora lo único que hay que hacer es adivinar lo que pretende hacer y arruinarlo.

-¿Qué cosa vas a arruinar pequeño diablito?

Ambas nos giramos para encontrar a un Adonis de carne y hueso con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Ginny y a mí alternadamente.

Ginny se levantó y rodeo a Ron con sus pequeños brazos, y él la recibió de lo más cariñoso, a pesar de estar en la escuela, él siempre era muy amoroso con su familia, no le importaba que la gente viera las muestras de afecto de su hermana.

-Ni creas que con tu súper abrazo voy a olvidar lo que oí, ¿Vas a arrastrar a Hermione en una de tus locuras?

-No claro que no, voy a ayudar a Hermione-le dijo ella con altivez.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y en qué si se puede saber?

-En…

-Es un secreto-dije velozmente.

Ginny me miraba con un rostro entre sorprendido y molesto, mientras que Ron tenía una expresión… ¿Decepcionada? No, no podía ser eso, a él no debería importarle lo que yo hiciera. Además no quería que él se enterara, podría incluso molestarse por haber arruinado el obsequio que Lavender tenía para él.

-Oh bueno… no era mi intención entrometerme, lo siento-dijo de forma educada.

-No, no es eso es solo que, es algo secreto entre Ginny y yo, ya sabes… como amigas, cosas… de mujeres-tartamudeé patéticamente.

¿Cosas de mujeres? ¡Por favor! Apenas y sabía usar un labial, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, tampoco deseaba hacerlo sentir mal.

-Ok, cosas de mujeres, entiendo-dijo mientras volvía a sonreír.

El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir de la cafetería.

-Bueno, yo tengo que seguir con los preparativos, nos vemos a la salida-se despidió Ginny con un beso.

Que afortunada, por estar en todo el asunto del festival no tenía por qué asistir a clases el día de hoy.

-¿Vamos juntos al salón?

La voz de Ron me interrumpió, levanté mi vista y él me miraba de forma intensa. Tenía razón, la clase que seguía era biología.

-Hee… si, pero espera, ¿Tú no tienes que estar con ella?

Él era el presidente del comité, era lógico pensar que estaría hasta el cuello con toda la organización.

-Tendría, pero por ser el presidente puedo darme el lujo de asistir si quiero o no, mi trabajo era la planeación y yo ya cumplí, ahora la organización corre a cuenta de los otros-explicó mientras nos dirigíamos al aula.

-Qué suerte.

-Ni tanto, el domingo tendré que estar todo el día presente revisando cada uno de los puestos y actividades, no tendré descanso-se quejó haciendo un adorable puchero.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme, su expresión era de lo más tierna, cuando estaba con él me sentía tan en paz conmigo misma que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba riendo.

-Vaya, ¿así que te burlas de mi desgracia?-me reprendió, aunque él también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento, pero al parecer tus privilegios conllevan responsabilidades-le dije con el rostro un poco sonrojado.

-¿Has visto spiderman últimamente cierto?-su suposición me hizo volver a reír-pero no importa, es agradable escuchar tu risa-ultimó mientras llegábamos a la puerta del salón.

Mi risa cesó cuando escuché su último comentario y la sangre subió a mis mejillas traicioneramente, no era la primera vez que me hacía algún halago, lo hacía a menudo aunque no podía entender como alguien como él le hiciera un cumplido a alguien como yo, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera un estremecimiento al oír su aterciopelada voz.

-Yo… hee… mmm…

-También es agradable verte sonrojada, hace que te veas más linda- agregó haciendo su sonrisa aún más grande.

_"Respira Hermione, ¡Respira!"_

Pero era imposible, estaba como ida, no sabía si mis lentes estaban fallando pero veía su rostro acercarse lentamente… ¿Acaso…

-Weasley ¿Podrías moverte?

El momento mágico se vio arruinado por la voz seca de Dean Thomas, el segundo rey de la escuela, casi asediado igual que Ron pero mucho menos atractivo, tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules.

En lo personal parecía una mala imitación de un modelo; era demasiado vanidoso para su propio bien y esa misma vanidad era aplastada por Ron que era mil veces más hermoso, por lo cual no le tenía mucha simpatía.

Ron se movió para dejarle el camino a Dean quien pasó sin siquiera mirarme, el, al igual que los otros chicos que le pisaban los talones a Lavender hacían eso, pero era algo que me daba igual, no tenía ni las mínimas ganas de entablar una conversación él.

En silencio Ron y yo nos colocamos en nuestro pupitre (éramos compañeros) y escuchamos la clase sin cruzar palabra, yo porque aún estaba procesándolo y el… bueno, la verdad no tengo idea, estaba ocupada pensando en lo que sea que pudo haber ocurrido si Dean no se hubiese metido.

Al terminar la clase, me levanté para ir a la que sería mi última celda, me despedí de Ron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y él me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Iba tranquilamente en el pasillo cuando recordé que mi última clase sería con… Lavender, ella y su "bola de tarugas" como decía Ginny. Además de la mayoría de los chicos que seguían como una sombra a la rubia, éramos realmente pocas mujeres las de esa clase, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí meter esa materia.

Al llegar al salón, me fijé en que mi verdugo personal no estuviese ahí, al comprobarlo, entré como una ráfaga y me senté en la última banca, pasaron unos cinco minutos mientras el aula se iba llenando, de lejos pude ver a Dean quien también llevaba esta clase junto con sus inseparables amigos Lee y Seamus.

El profesor entró y controló a los alumnos que estaban platicando por todo el espacio, estaba casi relajando mis hombros, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a mi pesadilla y su séquito.

-Señorita Brown, ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual llega tarde usted y sus compañeras?- le preguntó el profesor en un intento de sonar profesional cuando lo único que podía hacer era mirar sus piernas. Asco.

-Lo siento profesor, lo que ocurre es que tuvimos una pequeña reunión con el comité sobre el festival-explicó ella en un tono inocente.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó al ver la falsa cara de mortificación de la chica.

-Sucede que el salón de último curso de sociales tuvo un pequeño incidente con su actividad para el domingo, por lo que estábamos buscando una actividad de emergencia, usted sabe que los lugares ya están asignados, y estaba viendo si existía la posibilidad que este grupo elaborara alguna actividad- solicitó de manera persuasiva.

-Por supuesto señorita Brown, es importante la solidaridad y el compañerismo en estos momentos-aclaró el profesor.

¡Vaya autoridad! Ojala Lavender lo haga vestir de conejo y que vaya repartiendo corazones a todo el mundo.

-Bien clase, usemos esta hora para elaborar una actividad, no debe ser complicada ya que solo nos quedan dos días, ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

Todo el salón levantaba la mano para dar alguna que otra idea, entusiasmados de poder llamar la atención de Lavender, pero a mi cabeza vino el hecho del "supuesto problema" Ginny no me había comentado nada de eso, y ella llevaba un perfecto control de la organización.

-¡Un tiro al blanco!

-¡Ese está muy usado!

-¡Venta de comida!

-¡Fotografías de corazones!

Todos gritaban dando ideas que rozaban en lo ridículo hasta que la voz de Parvati se escuchó por todo el aula.

-¿Qué tal un puesto de besos?

¿Puesto de besos? Eso sí que era estúpido, ¿Quién paga para recibir un beso?

-Esa es una idea de lo más común Parvati ¿No tienes algo mejor?-se burló Dean, a lo que sus amigos corearon su burla.

-¡Esperen! No me parece tan mala idea, es sencillo y práctico, todo lo que habría que hacerse es el anuncio y un pequeño puesto de madera-respondió Lavender con una sonrisa que no me gustaba mucho.

Como era de esperarse, cuando Lavender aprobó el proyecto todos los chicos le dieron su apoyo, inclusive el profesor la felicitaba.

-Esto es genial, si Lavender es la elegida para el trabajo sacaré todos mis ahorros-escuché decir a Dean.

-Bueno, supongo que al ser tú la organizadora, serás la encargada de repartir los besos-le dijo el profesor a Lavender con una voz divertida pero cargada de expectación.

Los chicos chiflaban y vitoreaban la idea, ahora no les parecía tan común la idea de Parvati.

-Lo siento profesor, pero las porristas y yo ya tenemos nuestra actividad, por lo que me sería imposible prestar mi ayuda-explicó ella.

Esto era raro. Lavender nunca perdía una oportunidad para apantallar.

-Entonces…

-Alguien del grupo deberá ser quien se encargue de eso.

Los muchachos se veían molestos por la notica y empezaron a secretear sobre quien debería ser la pobre alma encargada de llevar a cabo ese ridículo proyecto.

Solamente éramos cinco chicas más aparte de las porristas, y me animó el saber que todas ellas eran más bonitas que yo, posiblemente escogerían a Penelope Clearwater, no tenía que preocuparme, aunque solo quedara yo, preferirían buscar otra actividad antes de ponerme a mí.

El punto era ganar dinero, no ahuyentar al cliente.

-¡Que sea Florence!-gritó Lee.

-¡No, mejor Penelope!

-¡Si Penelope!

Otra vez el alboroto comenzó a inundar el salón, proclamando a todas las posibles candidatas pero excluyéndome, lo cual en vez de enfadarme lo agradecía.

Alrededor de todo el griterío pude divisar la cara de Lavender, estaba viéndome fijamente a mí con una sonrisa malévola, sus ojos estaban llenos de rencor y entonces me di cuenta de que algo malo pasaría. Sus labios se abrieron lentamente y desvió su vista de mi rostro para mirar a los demás y pronunciar la frase que terminaría con la poca tranquilidad que tenía en mi vida.

-¿Por qué no lo hace Hermione Granger?

* * *

**Que mala es Lavender! waaaaaaa DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSS**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

¿Se merece algún review?

¡Yo creo que si!

XD

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	4. Chapter 4

**HERMIONE POV**

_No, no, ¡No!_ No podía estarme pasando. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto?

Todo el salón se quedó en un tenso silencio hasta que la carcajada de Dean Thomas fue acompañada por la de todo el salón, incluso por la del maestro.

-¿La Srita. Granger? ¿Está segura Srita. Brown?-le preguntó con una mano en su boca para ocultar en vano la risita que podía escuchar desde mi lugar.

-¿Por qué no? Ella es una alumna brillante y estoy segura que lo hará con toda la responsabilidad posible-inquirió con la misma sonrisa perversa.

El salón seguía riendo sin importar el que yo estuviese ahí, mis ojos comenzaron a arder pero reprimí las ganas de llorar, no lo haría, no aquí. Todos me miraban con sonrisas burlonas y expresiones de lástima, disfrutando hasta lo imposible mi sufrimiento. ¿Por qué? Yo nunca me había metido con ellos.

-¿Acaso no creen que ella haría un excelente trabajo?-cuestionó en voz alta a todo el grupo que parecía haber entendido sus intenciones de dejarme en vergüenza.

-Yo creo que sí-escuché decir a Dean-es posible que nos llevemos una sorpresa.

-Yo también, hay que darle una oportunidad a la chica-secundó Seamus en tono burlón.

Abrí mis ojos inmensuradamente, esto había cambiado a otra dirección, ya no estaban organizando un proyecto, ¡Estaban planeando mi humillación!

Ellos sabían que si me ponían en frente sería solo para burlarme, nadie pagaría por darme un beso, no me habían dado un ni gratis, todos estaban haciendo lo que decía Lavender, de seguro les parecería divertido observarme sentada en el puesto sin que nadie se acercara a mí.

-Ya está dicho, señorita Granger, usted será quien se encargue de llevar a cabo la actividad-dijo el maestro aun riéndose de mí y de mi suerte.

Me levanté con prisa de mi lugar, no podía permitir que me hiciera pasar por eso.

-Pero profesor…

-No me responda Srita. El salón ha decidido escogerla a usted, y esto es un trabajo de grupo-me reprendió con una mirada firme.

Era increíble lo que podía llegar a ser para darle la razón a Lavender.

-No te preocupes Hermione-dijo Lavender pronunciando mi nombre con sarcasmo-estoy segura que lo harás muy bien.

-No me sorprendería que al final de todo terminara debiendo dinero en lugar de ganarlo-escuche decir a Lee entre risas.

Lavender lo escuchó y su sonrisa se volvió a ensanchar. Todavía no había terminado.

-Como dices esas cosas Lee, estoy segura que Hermione terminará el día con una gran ganancia.

-Lamento contradecirte dulzura, pero a pesar de tener grandes esperanzas en "la hermosa Hermione" no creo que esa ganancia sea tan grande como dices.

-¿A no? ¿Qué tal si ponemos una cantidad límite?-preguntó ella mientras volvía a mirarme-Un beso, un dólar ¿Cuánto podrá reunir nuestra querida compañera?

¿Acaso quería humillarme más? ¿No era suficiente?

-¿Qué tal medio dólar?-preguntó James, uno de los que se sentaban con Dean.

El salón entero volvió a reír, ya no podía aguantar más, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no salir llorando, no podía creer que ni siquiera el maestro tuviera la decencia de detener tanto insulto.

-¡50 dólares!

-¡100 dólares!

-¡200!

Las porristas alentaban a que subieran las apuestas, entre más alto fuese el precio más sería la humillación.

-¡500 dólares!-sentenció Lavender.

Todos guardaron silencio, todos, inclusive yo que no podía creer lo que había dicho. ¡500 DOLARES! Era imposible, ni siquiera había 500 varones entre los alumnos.

-Me parece bien-dijo Dean mientras se giraba en su asiento para estar de frente a mi rostro-buena suerte Granger.

El timbre que debió haberme causado alivio al final de la clase solo pudo escribir en piedra lo que me esperaba, nadie me iba a ayudar, todos parecían divertidos con la idea de que yo pasase vergüenza.

-Bueno, eso es todo, mañana podrán comenzar con la construcción del pequeño puesto, estoy seguro que lo terminarán a tiempo-dijo el profesor mientras recogía sus cosas del escritorio- y Srita. Granger…

Levante mi rostro para quedar frente a frente con aquel intento de maestro, todavía me costaba asimilar que se había prestado para eso.

-Espero que no tenga la idea de ausentarse al festival, como ya le he dicho es imposible declinar, y me veré en la necesidad de suspenderla en mi clase si se atreve a ignorar el proyecto.

Sin decir más salió del salón, no sin antes darle una mirada condescendiente a Lavender, entre burlas y comentarios malintencionados, los demás alumnos salieron del aula, hasta dejarme completamente sola, lo que sería el último día de mi infierno se había convertido en el primer día de mi calvario.

Podía hablar con el director, pero ¿Qué ganaría? Lavender encontraría otra forma de fastidiarme, hundí mi cabeza entre las manos, no había forma de escapar, no había manera de…

-Me alegra saber que eres consciente de lo que te pasará.

El sonido de aquella voz que ya empezaba a odiar me hizo levantar la vista para observar a la causante de mi sufrimiento, Lavender estaba parada frente a mi pupitre y a un costado de ella Jessica me miraba con burla.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Te dije que me las pagarías Granger, todo hubiera seguido igual si supieses mantener la boca cerrada, solo tú tienes la culpa-me dijo con saña.

-¿Te gusto mi idea para el festival?-preguntó con inocencia Jessica.

La mirada que ambas me daban, llenas de triunfo y alegría me hizo darme cuenta de algo: Ellas lo habían planeado todo, desde que abrieron la puerta del salón ellas tenían mecanizado cada palabra que dirían, para que el final resultara justo como lo habían pensado.

-Lo tenías planeado-le reproché a Lavender mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para no llorar.

-Y salió a pedir de boca ¿verdad?-dijo sin remordimiento.

-Por favor Lavender te pagaré el reloj, lo haré, pero dile al profesor que olvide que haga eso, sabes bien que no lograré nada estando allí.

No quería suplicarle, pero si tenía que hacer eso para librarme de lo que me esperaba lo haría, nadie del salón me ayudaría, todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que saliera de la boca de Lavender.

La rubia se inclinó en el escritorio y se acercó a mi rostro con lentitud para hablarme en susurro.

-Nada será comparado a verte humillada Granger-replicó con maldad-vas a estar el domingo sentada en aquel puesto y yo estaré en frente, viendo a la gente pasar de ti y burlándose hasta que el festival cierre y compruebe que no juntaste ni un centavo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo nunca me he metido contigo-le pregunté con desesperación, no era posible que alguien disfrutase tanto el dolor ajeno.

-No personalmente, pero lo has hecho de otras formas, y la gota que derramó el vaso fue mi obsequio, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero costo aquel reloj? ¡ha! claro que no lo sabes, una pobretona como tu ¿Qué puede saber? pero veras que después del domingo, ni siquiera tu amiga enana se te acercará.

Después de eso, salió con la cabeza en alto del salón seguida por una feliz Jessica, y cuando la puerta se cerró, lloré.

Llore todo lo que había aguantado en la clase, lloré porque sabía que no podía librarme de esta y también llore porque no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba el domingo.

Quería salir de la escuela, quería encerrarme y esperar que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla.

Alentada por la desesperación tome mis libros y salí corriendo de aquel maldito salón, con la mirada baja y las lágrimas nublando mi vista avancé hasta el pasillo que llevaba al estacionamiento y a mi salvación, pero como buena película dramática choqué contra algo duro…o más bien, contra alguien.

-¿Hermione? ¿Ya te vas a tu casa? Te…

Use mi cabello para ocultar mi rostro, la persona que menos quería encontrar era la que el destino me había puesto de frente, no quería que me viese llorar, no él.

-¿Te pasa algo Hermione? ¿Hermione?

Agaché todavía más la cabeza, pero no contaba con que pondría su mano bajo mi barbilla y alzaría mi rostro para verme fijamente, pude ver como su rostro se contrajo con preocupación y sus ojos escudriñaban los míos para saber que me ocurría.

-¿Hermione que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

Negué con la cabeza sin poder emitir ni una palabra, y antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta estaba presa dentro de sus brazos, el… me estaba abrazando, como si no hubiese mañana, como si quisiese fundirme a su cuerpo, dejé que mi cabeza reposara en su pecho aspirando su aroma pero ni siquiera así pude sosegarme.

¿Qué pensaría el de lo que me estaba pasando? ¿También se burlaría? No, él no lo haría, pero tampoco tenía el valor para comprobarlo.

Lentamente me separe de él sin poder verlo a los ojos, no podría aguantar si me preguntaba que me sucedía, porque sabía que sería lo suficientemente débil para contárselo.

-Hermione que…

-No es nada Ron, yo… solo, me tengo que ir.

Y sin esperar contestación volví a correr, de lejos pude escuchar cómo me llamaba pero no quería regresar, quería dejarme caer en mi cama y llorar hasta que me quedara sin lágrimas, este había sido el peor día y ni siquiera era la culminación de mi penitencia.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue aventar la mochila y derrumbarme en mi habitación, preguntándome que podía hacer para zafarme, pero no se me ocurría nada.

Sin fuerzas y abatida, me quedé dormida en mi cama dejándome tranquilizar por el sueño.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Perdón por los cambios, pero creo que el fic queda mejor con Ron…

Ya saben, 5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	5. Chapter 5

**HERMIONE POV**

El timbre de mi casa me hizo despertar pues sonaba como loco, levantarme era algo que no me apetecía pero por cómo se escuchaba era importante, di una vuelta en la cama para ver el despertador y me sorprendí al ver que ya eran las 8 de la noche.

Baje las escaleras y al abrir la puerta la imagen de mi mejor amiga con rostro preocupado me hizo darme cuenta de porque estaba así. Sin esperar saludos me dejé caer en sus brazos mientras volvía a sollozar, parecía que las lágrimas nunca se irían.

-Tranquila amiga, yo estoy contigo, se va a solucionar- me decía conforme tallaba mi espalda dulcemente.

-¿Por qué Ginny? ¿Dime porque me hicieron eso? Todo el salón se puso en mi contra, ¡Hasta el profesor! Y todo por un estúpido reloj, incluso le dije que se lo pagaría, pero lo único que quiere es verme humillada- le decía entre lágrimas.

Ginny me guio hasta la sala y se sentó en el mueble más cercano mientras seguía abrazándome y dándome palabras de aliento.

-Esa bruja, es increíble el nivel de maldad, lo planeo todo el mismo día, lo siento mucho Hermione, hubiese deseado estar ahí contigo, no imagine nunca que armaría algo justo hoy.

Seguí llorando en su regazo hasta que logré controlarme un poco y pude hablar sin entrecortar mi voz.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-le pregunte. Ella parecía saberlo todo desde que llegó.

-Ron fue a buscarme al comité- me explicó, yo no podía dar crédito a que Ron se hubiese interesado tanto en mí-estaba preocupado y me dijo que te había encontrado llorando, le pregunté que tenías pero me explicó que no se lo dijiste, me pidió que hablara contigo porque te habías ido muy afectada, y cuando íbamos de camino al estacionamiento escuchamos a la estúpida de Lavender presumiendo su plan con la bola de tarugas.

-¿Ron también lo escucho?-pregunté con temor, lo que menos deseaba es que él lo supiera, pero por lo que Ginny decía lo había sabido de primera mano.

-Sí, se puso furioso, estuvo a punto de ir a hablar con la oxigenada esa, mi hermano es un caballero pero le molestó mucho lo que hizo todo el salón contigo, y es que de verdad fue algo muy cruel, pero le dije que nada ganaría con eso, que lo mejor era hablar contigo, así que lo tuve que arrastrar para que fuese a la casa mientras venía aquí.

¿Ron furioso? ¿Molesto? ¿Por mí? Eso sí era increíble, él no era una persona violenta, de hecho era muy tranquilo me sorprendió que se hubiese salido de sus casillas.

-Pareces sorprendida-apuntó Ginny

-Y es que lo estoy, tu hermano no es una persona violenta Ginny.

-Pero es obvio que se pondría furioso si escuchaba eso- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Nada Hermione, olvídalo, eres demasiado despistada, lo que importa ahora es lo que vamos a hacer.

-Ginny ¿Qué podemos hacer? Lavender lo planeo cuidadosamente para que no pudiese escapar, estoy segura que usó aquella materia porque el profesor no le niega nada.

-Entonces tendrás que sorprenderlos a todos el domingo, haremos que se traguen sus palabras-me animó con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-Simple Hermione, iras el domingo con la cabeza en alto y juntarás esos 500 dólares como que me llamo Ginerva Weasley, Lavender se pondrá verde cuando vea que la haces callar sus palabras.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podré juntar 500 dólares? Es demasiado dinero.

-Porque los chicos querrán besarte más de una vez-me dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras alzaba las cejas-aunque habrá uno que no se pondrá muy feliz con aquella perspectiva-susurró bajito.

Ignoré su último comentario para mirarla como si tuviese tres cabezas.

-Ginny, se te olvida un pequeñísimo detalle.

Ella me miró sin entender el punto, por lo que bufé audiblemente mientras me levantaba del sillón y me señalaba con ambas manos.

-Soy yo ¿Recuerdas? ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos querría pagar para darme un beso? –Ginny abrió la boca pero no la dejé hablar-Te reitero que el plan de Lavender era dejarme en ridículo porque nadie con suficiente cerebro me haría caso, mírame Ginny, sé que soy tu amiga pero la sinceridad es importante, no soy una bonita, soy…Dios, ni siquiera me atrevo a darme un calificativo para no decepcionarme más de mi misma.

Bajé la cabeza apesadumbrada, todo eso era cierto y más, ¿Cómo podría ir con la cabeza en alto cuando lo que quería era enterrarla en la tierra igual que un avestruz?

Ginny se levantó del sillón de un salto y me levanto el rostro con ambas manos, su mirada era fiera y por un segundo me sorprendió aquella determinación.

-Escúchame bien Hermione Granger, tú no eres bonita, eres hermosa, te lo he dicho muchas veces pero te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro, no dejes que esas serpientes te hagan sentir de menos- me dijo con sus ojitos húmedos.

-Ginny, te agradezco tus palabras pero seamos honestas, mira mi cabello, mira mis lentes, mi ropa, por más que me digas cosas bonitas no hay remedio, siempre he sido así.

-Y eso es lo que vamos a cambiar, lo que sucede es que no le sacas partido a tu belleza. Hermione, si en verdad te vieras como eres no dirías eso, pero yo te voy a ayudar, juro por Dolce&Gabanna que Hermione Granger juntará esos 500 dólares el domingo, solo necesitas…un retoque.

-¿Retoque?

-Si… ¡Un makeover! ¿No te hace ilusión?

Mi cara se descompuso ante la palabra "makeover" Ginny siempre había querido hacerme uno pero siempre me negaba, yo decía que de nada serviría, solo sería una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, pero no creía salir airosa de esto tan fácil, era como la oportunidad perfecta que tenía para hacerlo.

-Ginny… ¿No crees que sería mejor convencer al comité para olvidar ese tonto puesto?- le pregunté esperando doblegar su entusiasmo.

-No señor, ¿Qué no lo ves? Si haces esto le callaras la boca a todos, y no solo eso Hermione, es por ti, ya es tiempo de que saques a la chica hermosa que ahí dentro, no puedes vivir todo el tiempo ocultándote del mundo.

-Pero yo no quiero cambiar Ginny, no quiero ser diferente-me aterraba el poder convertirme en algo como Lavender.

-Solo lo serás por fuera, por dentro seguirás siendo Hermione, el hecho de que uses otra ropa no significa que vayas a cambiar.

Las palabras de Ginny eran sinceras y decididas, y me di cuenta de que ella tenía razón, yo podía con esto, quizá lo que había sucedido era necesario para dejar a la Hermione cobarde y miedosa de lado, me haría ese makeover, les demostraría a todos que era fuerte y de paso cerraría la boca de Lavender.

-Está bien Ginny, vamos a hacerlo.

-Eso es amiga, estoy tan emocionada, verás que todo saldrá bien, ahora lo primero.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número, aguardó un momento y abrió la boca pero de ella no salió nada.

-Ron, si no me dejas hablar no te puedo decir cómo está Hermione-respondió a su interlocutor con fastidio.

Mi rostro se puso como el de un tomate, el seguía preocupado por mí, recordaría agradecérselo cuando todo esto hubiese terminado, esperando que terminara bien.

-Sí, ella está bien…si, aja, no, no lo hagas-quedó en silencio unos segundo-no es necesario-otra pausa-¿Por qué? muy simple porque ella lo va a hacer.

De pronto Ginny alejó el celular de su oído y desde mi posición podía escuchar la voz enardecida de Ron al otro lado de la línea.

_¡Como que lo va a hacer! ¿En qué diablos piensas Ginny? No permitiré que…_

Ginny volvió a colocarse el celular al oído y le dijo con voz fuerte a Ron.

-Esto es algo que ella tiene que hacer- Ron parecía muy molesto con la noticia, este día sí que había recibido muchas sorpresas- Ya lo sé Ron no soy tonta. En fin, no te llamé para eso, diles a mamá y a papá que no llegaré a dormir ni hoy ni mañana.

Me sorprendió el que Ginny tomara esa decisión tan repentina, ¿Por qué era necesario ausentarse de casa?

-Me quedaré con Hermione y yo misma la llevaré el domingo al instituto…no te pienso decir que es lo que voy a hacer, eso es algo que solo nos concierne a Hermione y a mí…no te preocupes hermano, se lo que hago…yo también te quiero, si se lo diré, adiós.

Cerró la tapa de su celular y negó con la cabeza levemente.

-De verdad que está loquito-dijo en voz baja, pero después me miró y sonrió como si nada-Ron te manda saludos y dice que no te preocupes.

¿No preocuparme? Eso sería complicado, pero me sentí feliz de saber que me apoyaba aunque sea de lejos.

-Y ahora, ve arriba y mete en una mochila algo de ropa y tu cepillo de dientes.

-¿Qué?- ¿y ahora que pretendía?

-Nos vamos… de compras.


	6. Chapter 6

**HERMIONE POV**

Ginny de verdad estaba loca, me había obligado a alistarme y ahora íbamos de camino a el centro en su auto, todo parecía sacado de una película, hacía unas horas estaba llorando en mi cama y ahora estaba arriba de un auto deportivo con una duende loca.

-Ginny, ¿A qué vamos al centro?

-Hermione, un makeover en Forks no sería un verdadero makeover, en el centro tienen tiendas espectaculares y muchos salones de belleza.

-¡Pero Ginny son las 10 de la noche!

-Tontita, hoy nos quedaremos en un hotel y mañana me encargaré de todo.

-Ni siquiera pasaste a tu casa por ropa-le reproché.

Ella soltó una risita y señalo con su vista la parte de atrás del auto. Ahí había un gran maletero rosado que a duras penas estaba cerrado. Parecía tener como mínimo dos docenas de ropa.

-¿Ya venias preparada?-le grité sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, no soy yo si no estoy lista, lo único que necesitaba era que que aceptaras.

-Eres increíble.

-Lo sé, pero no te enojes, verás que te vas a divertir.

De mala gana me quedé callada mientras miraba por la ventana, esa duende había tenido todo fríamente calculado, de repente los edificios comenzaron a aparecer y me lamente de mi suerte, mi idea de películas y palomitas se podía ir mucho al desagüe, ahora tenía que presentarme al festival de san Valentín como una vendedora de besos. ¡Qué maravilloso!

Conforme pasábamos vislumbre que la ciudad era gigante, por todas partes se veían personas a pesar de que la noche ya había caído.

-Es como un pequeño New York- habló Ginny ante mi sorpresa.

Y de verdad que lo parecía, gente con globos, con obsequios y tiendas, y más tiendas… y… muy caras.

-Ginny, todas estas tiendas son carísimas y yo…

-No quiero oírte decir que no tienes dinero, esta fue mi idea y yo lo pago todo.

-Pero…

-Nada Hermione, solo quiero que me lo pagues con una cosa: Dale su merecido a Lavender y a toda la bola de babosos que la siguen.

Sonreí, de verdad que estaba decidida, asentí firmemente y ella me respondió igualmente. Seguimos hasta llegar a un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas, tenía una arquitectura bellísima y estaba rodeado de luces blancas, parecía un castillo.

Ginny dejó el coche con el valet y yo la seguí hasta la recepción donde una mujer pequeña y rubia nos recibió.

-Bienvenidas al hotel, mi nombre es Jane ¿En qué puedo servirles?

-Una habitación para dos personas-respondió Ginny con naturalidad.

La mujer hizo los tramites y mientras Ginny sacaba la tarjeta de platino –no me dejo ver el precio porque sabía que pondría trabas- admiré la maravillosa estructura, era muy grande y elegante, era la primera vez que veía algo así.

-Listo Hermione, habitación 229, vamos.

Subimos por el elevador y al entrar a la habitación me maravillé, era enorme y muy linda. Tenía dos camas matrimoniales con sabanas de color crema, y la habitación tenía un delicado olor a Vainilla que contrastaba con los colores tierra que se apreciaban por toda la sala.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es preciosa Ginny, muchas gracias-le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Me alegro amiga, ahora vamos a darnos un baño y dormir, mañana tenemos un largo día.

Me di un largo baño caliente para relajar mis músculos, me puse el pijama y me acosté en la cama dejándome consentir por la suave seda de la almohada.

El sueño no llegó tan aprisa pues había dormido en la tarde, así que me limite a rememorar todo lo que había pasado, el accidente de Lavender, las burlas del salón, el abrazo de Ron…

Ron. De verdad me había sorprendido su actitud de hoy, el siempre era tan atento conmigo, a pesar de que siempre buscaba la forma de huir de él, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando me hablaba, yo lo había atribuido a que sus padres lo educaron impecablemente, pero no sabía si era mi imaginación, pero a veces sentía que era diferente conmigo a como era con otras chicas. Sonreía mas…lo sentía más, el mismo.

Me reí bajito, no podía alimentar sueños falsos, yo solo era la mejor amiga de su hermana, a lo más que podía a aspirar era su amistad, y debería de estar agradecida con eso. Poco a poco el sueño me fue envolviendo hasta que lo último que pude recordar fueron dos ojos brillantes mirándome fijamente.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! despierta, es tarde, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Me tapé con la sabana la cabeza, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Hermione Granger si no te levantas en un minuto juro que te tiro de la cama.

Como odiaba a Ginny en momentos así, era capaz de eso y más, me destapé para ver a mi mejor amiga lista para salir y después vi el reloj.

-¡Ginny son las seis de la mañana! ¿Cómo se te ocurre molestarme tan temprano? No siquiera la iglesia está abierta a esta hora.

-No seas tonta Hermione, tenemos que arreglarnos, ir a desayunar, ver las tiendas, comprar, almorzar, ir al spa, al salón de belleza, comprar más cosas todavía…

La cabeza me daba vueltas, ¿Pensaba hacer eso en un solo día?

-Ginny cinco minutos más…

-Nada más de tiempo, ¡AHORA!

Mas dormida que despierta me levanté de la cama para darme una ducha, puse el agua caliente pero antes de meterme escuché la vocecita de mi amiga.

-¡Agua fría Hermione!

-Ginny está muy fría, por favor…

-O la pones tu o la pongo yo.

-Maldito duendecillo-murmuré mientras cambiaba el agua.

-¡Escuche eso!

Me bañe con agua fría, y estaba segura que si todo esto saldría mal, al menos cogería una pulmonía y moriría, ok eso fue muy dramático, pero realmente estaba fría, me vestí como siempre y me coloqué mis lentes, al verme en el espejo me pregunté si esto era una buena idea, no había forma de que yo pudiese verme… bien.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y déjame decirte que cuando todo esto termine te morderás la lengua-dijo Ginny a mis espaldas.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-La mayoría del tiempo la tengo, ahora ¡Vámonos!

Jamás hubiese pensado que ir de compras con Ginny sería una prueba de acondicionamiento físico, la pequeña tenía más pila que un conejito de Duracell.

Íbamos de tienda en tienda probando todo, ella me decía que sí y que no, tenía las manos repletas de bolsas y parecía que no terminaría nunca, blusas, faldas, pantalones, tops, vestidos…no parecía haber fin, estaba comenzando a pensar que su tarjeta podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-Ginny ¿No te parece que ya es demasiado? Solamente será para mañana-le dije cuando salíamos de la trigésima tienda.

-Claro que no, yo me encargo de renovar tu guardarropa, cuando lleguemos a tu casa tirarás toda la que tenías ¿me oyes? ¡Toda!

-Pero Ginny, ya gastaste demasiado, no creo…

-¿Qué te dije de hablar de dinero? No quiero oír ninguna queja, además todavía faltan más cosas-replicó mientras se metía a otra tienda.

Y en verdad que hacía falta todavía más, tanto como zapatos, diademas, collares, aretes, pulseras, gorros, bufandas, y… más ropa. No puedo decir que no me halagara tanta atención, había ropa muy bonita, pero sentía que aunque me vistiera a la moda nada cambiaría.

-¡Ese es el conjunto!

Mire a Ginny sin comprender después de haber salido del probador numero…bueno, había perdido la cuenta.

-¿Cómo?

-Esa es la ropa que usaras mañana, es perfecta, definitivamente es la indicada, ¿Te queda hermosa no?

Mire el espejo, pues no me había visto, y me costó mucho admitirlo, pero ciertamente aquella ropa se me ve veía… ¿Bien?

-¿Qué te parece?-dijo Ginny sobre mi hombro

-Hee… pues, creo que…

-Anda dilo, sé que quieres decirlo-chitó jugando con mi cabello.

-Eres un pequeño diablillo-le contesté para no tener que decir lo que ella quería.

-Pero uno feliz, ahora cámbiate que nos vamos a almorzar.

La tarde se nos había pasado volando, después de almorzar seguimos comprando, sentía que en mi armario no entraría tanta ropa, creo que ni siquiera en mi habitación.

Cuando a la pequeña duende, se le ocurrió decir "hasta aquí" ya habían dado las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Y ahora qué?-le dije exhausta mientras ella manejaba al hotel

-Bueno, como te veo cansada sería buena idea ir al spa del hotel.

-No mentías con tu itinerario para hoy ¿Cierto?-le pregunté.

-Nop.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que…

-Si, después del spa, nos iremos al salón de belleza, y ahí, sin rechistar absolutamente nada harás lo que yo te diga.

Perfecto. Si el día de compras me había parecido largo ahora se me venía algo peor.


	7. Chapter 7

**HERMIONE POV**

El spa fue muy relajante, entre mascarillas y masajes olvidé el agotador día que había tenido, después de salir del sauna y subir a la habitación, me encontré con que Ginny hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

-No tardó más de media hora… si Katie si, te veo en un rato, chao.

-¿Katie? ¿Quién es Katie?

-Ella será tu estilista y maquillista, y no le gusta hacer esperar a nadie, así que apúrate a cambiarte.

Hice lo que me dijo y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estábamos frente a un gran salón de belleza que se veía era de mucho prestigio.

-¿Debería de tener miedo?-inquirí nerviosa.

-No, Katie es excelente en lo que hace, y como ya te he dicho no te vamos a cambiar el rostro, solo vamos a resaltar tu belleza.

Bajamos del coche y entramos al salón, era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba y el peróxido era el aroma predominante. Había mujeres y estilistas por toda la zona concentrados en su tarea.

-¡Ginny!

Una rubia, quiero decir, una modelo en toda la extensión de la palabra se acercó para abrazar a Ginny con mucho cariño, su cabellera dorada caía por su espalda hasta la cintura y tenía unos ojos azules realmente hermosos, eran tan diferentes a los de Lauren.

-Katie, te quiero presentar a Hermione, Hermione ella es Katie… la novia de Fred.

Había escuchado hablar de la novia de Fred pero nunca había tenido el gusto de conocerla, el mayor de los hermanos Weasley idolatraba a la chica y con justa razón, era bellísima, más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Fred podía llegar a ser muy bromista a veces –sobretodo conmigo- pero cuando se trataba de su novia siempre lo hacía con mucho respeto y admiración, quizá la universidad lo había hecho madurar.

-mucho gusto Katie-le dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Por favor dime Katie- me pidió con una sonrisa- he oído hablar mucho de ti Hermione.

-¿Ha si?

Ginny hablaba hasta por los codos, así que no me extrañaba que supiese hasta la marca de mi pasta dental.

-Sí, Ginny y Ron siempre platican sobre ti.

¡Un momento! ¿Ron? Mis ojos se abrieron imposiblemente, ¿Me estaba perdiendo de algo?

-¿Ron?

-Sí, el…

-Katie, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Hermione tiene que tener su cambio de look hoy mismo porque mañana salimos en la mañana.

Ginny parecía ansiosa por algo y no me dejó responder puesto que me jaló hasta una puerta de madera, y cuando la abrió me quedé helada.

Era como un cuarto exclusivo de belleza, cerca de la puerta había en espejo de cuerpo completo, más al fondo una silla de cuero negra, y en una vitrina miles de artículos que desconocía para que servían.

-¿Acaso creías que me limitaría con algo simple?-preguntó mi amiga al ver mi boca abierta.

-Ginny…que…

-No hemos ni empezado, así que siéntate que Katie y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

Cinco minutos después estaba sentada en la gran silla mientras Katie maniobraba con mi cabello y Ginny arreglaba mis uñas.

-Vaya que tienes enredado el cabello-dijo la rubia mientras con dificultad pasaba el cepillo por mi maraña caoba.

-Es incorregible-suspiré.

-Nada de eso, no hay un solo cabello que no pueda domar, lo que te hace falta es un hidratante, voy por el-y salió de cuarto dejándome sola con Ginny.

-Ginny, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si Hermione-respondió mientras seguía concentrada en pulir mis uñas.

-¿Ron habla de mi muy seguido?

Había quedado en que no separaría los pies de la tierra, pero el enterarme de que Ron hablaba de mí con otras personas me había puesto muy feliz.

-Pues sí, a menudo habla de cómo eres.

-¿Por qué?

Ginny levantó su mirada para mirarme profundamente, como queriéndome decir algo en silencio, al ver que no recibía el mensaje suspiro pesadamente y siguió con su labor.

-¿Qué te puedo decir Hermione? Ron te…aprecia mucho. Solo que como prefieres huir de él, no te das cuenta.

-Ginny ¿En qué quedamos? Tú hermano y yo apenas y llegamos a amistad.

Ginny siempre era entusiasta cuando hablaba de Ron, decía que nada le haría más feliz que ser mi cuñada, pero de eso no pasaba, era solo un deseo, como el mio. Pero por desgracia no se cumpliría.

-Eso es porque tú no haces nada, te la vives ignorándolo y huyendo, a veces el pobre piensa que no es de tu agrado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Diantres! me fui de lengua, hay Hermione pero ¿Que esperabas? Siempre que estamos los tres buscas la manera de huir, y cuando están solos es peor, y no me digas que te hace sentir incómoda porque es una gran mentira, puedo ver que te sientas a gusto a su lado, pero es como si esperaras que algo malo sucediera…

-Pues la verdad si-susurré avergonzada, jamás imaginé que Ron pudiese sentirse mal por mi comportamiento.

-¿A que le tienes miedo Hermione? ¿Acaso Ron ha sido malo en algún momento…

-¡No!- me exalté, pero esa era una idea impensable, Ron jamás se había portado mal conmigo- él siempre ha sido muy amable, demasiado amable…

-Pero…

-Ginny, es volver a cantar la misma canción, tu hermano es algo que no pretendo idear, es demasiado...

-¿Perfecto?-preguntó con suspicacia.

-Sé que suena estúpido pero pareciera que si lo es.

Ginny rodó los ojos, a ella no le gustaba que condicionaran a su hermano con aquella palabra, pero hasta para mí era sensato, no había otra forma de definirlo.

-Hermione nadie es perfecto.

-Cuesta creerlo-murmuré.

-Pero lo es, te sorprendería lo tonto que puede llegar a ser Ron, dímelo a mí, últimamente tiene problemas de enfrentar sus problemas-dijo con una risita

-¿Ron? ¿Tiene miedo?

-Aunque no lo creas, si es listo podrá superarlo, pero eso es para que te des una idea de que nadie es perfecto, además amiga, tu eres una persona hermosa.

-A veces siento que se puede llegar a aburrir con mi presencia.

Al decir eso los ojos de Ginny se abrieron sorprendentemente y sin más comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

-¿Ginny? Y ahora ¿De qué te ríes?

-Perdón Hermione, pero es que es tan gracioso, y también irónico.

-¿Irónico?

La puerta se abrió y Katie entró con un montón de productos en sus brazos, pasaron varias horas y no me dejaban ver al espejo, Katie cortó mi cabello un poco y después untó en mi cabello varias cremas mientras que Ginny me colocaba una mascarilla en el rostro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados por las rodajas de pepino que tenía, cuando escuché el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada-dijo Ginny riendo.

Paso otra hora y al parecer mi cabello estaba listo porque Katie lo estaba secando, Ginny me había quitado la mascarilla y me estaba maquillando con todo su arsenal completo.

-Muy bien, estas lista-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya puedo verme?

-Sí, ya puedes hacerlo-habló Katie.

Comencé a buscar a tientas mis lentes por la mesita donde los había puesto, pero no aparecían.

-Ginny

-¿Mande?

-¿Has visto mis anteojos?

-Hee, sí.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunté nerviosa.

-Hermione…

-¿Mande?

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero mucho?

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué hiciste con mis lentes?

-Hermione ya te he dicho que esos anteojos eran horribles

Entonces recordé aquel sonido abrupto cuando tenía los pepinos puestos.

-¡Los rompiste!

-Te hice un favor-dijo con orgullo.

-Perfecto enana, ¿Y se puede saber cómo voy a ver ahora?

-¿Crees que los había roto sin estar preparada?

-¿Preparada?

Ginny me extendió una cajita negra, al tener la vista nublada no pude ver bien lo que era hasta que lo acerqué más a mi rostro.

-¿Lentes de contacto?

-Este es un gran paso Hermione, esos lentes eran más bien como un escudo que impedían verte bien. Recuerda que prometiste hacer lo necesario.

-Pero los lentes de contacto son incómodos- me quejé.

-Te acostumbrarás, ahora póntelos.

Resignada, me los coloqué sintiendo el típico escozor, por eso usaba mis lentes, no sentía como si me estuviesen picando el ojo con un lápiz.

-Listo-dije, y me voltee para ver a ambas chicas.

Katie tenía una mirada de sorpresa, como sea que me viera la dejó muda, y Ginny tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-¡Estas maravillosa!-gritó con los brazos en el aire.

-De verdad que te ves increíble Hermione-aplaudió Katie una vez que salió de su asombro.

Con la curiosidad mordiéndome la lengua, me encaminé al gran espejo que vi en la entrada, cerré los ojos rogando que lo que fuese a ver estuviese como mínimo decente, pero al abrir los ojos me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Ahora entendía el asombro de Katie, la mujer que me miraba a través del espejo no era la misma que había atravesado la puerta, era otra.

Mi cabello, que siempre fue mi enemigo ahora caía en suaves ondas de color castaño hasta mi cintura, se veía brillante y estéticamente acomodado, mi piel parecía mucho más brillante, estaba tenuemente maquillada y daba un aspecto de porcelana fina, pero lo que más me impactó fueron mis ojos.

Se suponía que al quitarme los anteojos se verían más chicos, pero la realidad era que aun sin ellos eran grandes, y me atrevía a decir que muy bonitos. Estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas que yo misma desconocía tener y el maquillaje les daba un aire exótico, casi sensual.

¡Esa no era yo!

-Sigues pensando que no eres bonita-me preguntó Ginny suavemente.

-De hecho no estoy pensando-le dije todavía atontada.

-Pues piensa, porque debes aceptar que lo eres, si no, no tendrías la boca abierta.

De inmediato la cerré y le sonreí a mi mejor amiga, la abracé agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por mí.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

Ella me respondió de igual manera.

-Hubieras encontrado la forma Hermione, si hay algo que tienes es que eres terca como una mula.

Ambas sonreímos y enseguida Katie se unió a nuestra alegría.

-Gracias Katie, me ayudaste mucho.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Hermione, como dice Ginny tú ya eras hermosa, solo había que sacar a aquella chica dormida.

Después de un par de cumplidos, Ginny dijo que ya era tarde y que teníamos que irnos porque mañana habría que levantarnos temprano.

Cuando ya estábamos dentro del coche, Katie se despidió de nosotras y dijo algo que llamó mi atención.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos Hermione, de un color chocolate, igual a como _él_ los describió.

-¿El?

¿Quién era él? ¿Y cómo se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos bonitos? No siquiera yo lo había notado.

Pero no tuve tiempo de preguntarle, Ginny arrancó el carro y pronto la sombra de Katie desapareció.

* * *

**¿Quién será él? Jejeje**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Creo que ya saben quién es él…

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	8. Chapter 8

**HERMIONE POV**

Nada más llegar al hotel y tocar la almohada me quede profundamente dormida, el día había sido agitado y tenía que reponer fuerzas para lo que me esperaba mañana.

El día tan temido llegó, era el día de San Valentín, el que pensaba pasar en mi casa con la vieja televisión y ahora tendría que enfrentarme a la escuela.

La emoción de lo que se avecinaba me hizo levantarme antes que Ginny, el festival comenzaría a las 11, si queríamos estar allí a tiempo teníamos que salir antes de las 9, aprovechando que la pequeña duende dormía, me bañe con agua tibia y al salir vi el mismo conjunto que Ginny había alabado ayer.

-Qué bueno que madrugaste, ahí tienes tu ropa, vístete mientras yo me baño y cuando salga te terminaré de arreglar.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva audiblemente, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Ginny tomo mis manos y me miró de forma confidente mientras sonreía con silenciosa seguridad.

-Todo saldrá bien Hermione, ya lo verás.

Respiré profundamente y asentí con más seguridad, no me iba a dejar doblegar por nadie, y menos por Lavender.

Mientras Ginny se bañaba tomé el conjunto y me lo puse, me estaba terminando de secar el cabello cuando Ginny salió con su bata de baño y me sentó en una silla de espaldas al tocador.

Uso unas tenazas para ondular mi cabello y untó la misma crema que usó Katie para dejarlo brillante y sedoso, me maquillo de forma suave, un poco de rímel, rubor y un labial sencillo, fue más fácil que ayer porque mi cabello se había domado con los productos.

-Estas lista Hermione, solo ponte estos accesorios, esta bolsa combina con la blusa, ¡perfecto! Ya te puedes ver en el espejo.

Me giré para ver el trabajo de Ginny y sonreí ante lo que vi, la misma muchacha de ayer, solo que ahora en vez de sorpresa tenía una gran sonrisa, todavía estaba incrédula ante lo hermoso que se veía mi cabello, tan suave y brillante, el maquillaje era tenue y natural, por lo que no me sentía tan cargada, además que mis ojos se veían mucho más grandes que ayer, o quizá fuese la emoción.

El conjunto era sencillo pero lindo, unos jeans de mezclilla de colores claros, aunque un poco más ajustados de los que solía usar y una blusa color azul rey de tela ligera con un moño blanco como adorno en pecho, unos zapatitos plateados, unas pulseras también plateadas, un delicado collar de oro al igual que los aretes, y como tocado, una pequeña bolsita plateada.

Me sentía diferente pero todavía podía decir que era yo, que era Hermione.

-Te ves preciosa Hermione.

-Creo que sí tienes razón-respondí sin poder creerlo.

-Y a él le va a encantar el color-susurró quedito.

-¿A quién?

-Tengo que cambiarme, siéntate en la cama y no te muevas mucho que no quiero que te vayas a arrugar nada, tardo menos de 15 minutos-y con eso salió disparada otra vez al baño.

Como dijo, en 15 minutos ya estaba lista con un coqueto vestido negro muy corto pero fresco, con pequeños detalles blancos, y una bolsa de mano negra. Nos encaminamos a la salida mientras observaba como algunas personas se me quedaban viendo en la recepción. Algo incómoda por la atención no deseada caminé más rápido y al subir al coche dejé escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Ginny mientras arrancaba el auto.

-No me gustó que se nos quedaran viendo tanto-respondí.

-¿Cuándo dices "nos" te refieres a "ti" cierto?

-No juegues Ginny

-No estoy jugando, era a ti a quien estaban viendo-contestó con una risita.

Hice una mueca por su comentario pero lo deje pasar, era increíble lo que se lograba con un cambio de ropa y unos buenos productos para el cabello.

Al salir de la ciudad Ginny encendió el estéreo y comenzó a escucharse una balada romántica, por lo que rápidamente apreté el botón para apagarlo.

-Hey, esa me gustaba-se quejó.

-Discúlpame Ginny, pero tendré suficiente de San Valentín en la escuela para que tenga que martirizarme desde antes.

-No te preocupes Hermione, te ves hermosa, te aseguró que más de uno pagará por darte un beso.

Y en ese instante caí en la cuenta de algo que no había pensado, tendría que darle un beso a un número desconocido de personas, y lo peor es que jamás había besado a nadie en mis 17 años de vida, las manos comenzaron a sudarme y empecé a plantearme que no sería tan malo si nadie se acercaba al puesto de besos.

-¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?-preguntó Ginny

-Tú sabes que jamás he besado a nadie Ginny.

-Es solo un juego Hermione, y además no te vas a privar intercambiando saliva, un pequeño piquito y ya, y si alguien se quiere pasar de listo yo estaré ahí para golpearlo.

Comencé a reír ante la idea de ver a mi amiga discutiendo con alguien más alto que ella, pero en el fondo de relajaba el saber que estaría conmigo.

-Aun así no me agrada la idea-respondí un poco preocupada.

-Créeme, no serás la única, y menos cuando llegues así a la escuela-dijo con una sonrisa, como si supiese algo que le causaba risa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Solo que sí creo conocer a las personas como espero, no tendrás que dar tantos besos-dijo entre risas.

Me la quedé viendo con cara interrogante pero ella no dijo nada más.

-Por cierto, ¿Podrías por favor sacar mi celular de la bolsa y encenderlo? Harry me puede hablar en cualquier momento-me pidió mientras me pasaba su bolsa de mano.

-¿Has tenido el celular apagado desde ayer?- le pregunté mientras lo encendía.

-No, lo he tenido apagado desde que salimos de Forks, únicamente lo encendí para llamar a Katie, y después de eso lo volví a apagar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ella soltó una risita.

-Mira la pantalla.

Al hacer lo que ella me dijo me sorprendí, habían 47 llamadas de… Ron, todas de ayer. ¿Por qué le había llamado tan insistentemente? ¿Habría pasado algo malo?

-Déjame adivinar, son más de 20 y todas son de querido hermanito-preguntó con sorna.

-Ginny ¿Por qué te burlas? ¿No será que algo malo paso?

-Claro que pasa algo, Ron cada día se vuelve más sobreprotector y paranoico-replicó molesta.

-Es normal, eres su gemela.

-No me refería a mi Hermione-dijo con pesadez

-¿De qué hablas?

-No me corresponde a mí decirlo Mione, pero ya se le está saliendo de las manos así que no tardarás mucho en darte cuenta, te llevaras una gran sorpresa.

Por más que quise hacer a Ginny hablar no logré nada, y conforme cruzábamos los límites de Forks el estómago comenzó a zarandearme.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que no es buena idea Ginny-le dije cuando pude divisar de lejos la escuela

-Tranquila Hermione, recuerda que esto es por tu bien-repitió cuando llegamos al estacionamiento.

El ambiente era ensordecedor, había música y mucha gente, el rosa y rojo que vi el viernes no era nada comparado al día de hoy, parecía que la decoración se había duplicado.

El pánico no tardó en llegar, ¡Habían incluso personas que no eran de la escuela!

-No puedo Ginny, no puedo, da reversa, puedo repetir la materia, no hay problema con eso-le pedí desesperada.

Ginny aparcó el coche lo más cerca de la escuela y apagó el motor, me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a moverme.

-¡Hermione contrólate! Ya estamos aquí, no puedes dar media vuelta como una cobarde porque no tienes a quien tenerle miedo, Lavender es una barbie sin cerebro que espera justamente eso. Tienes que darte tu lugar Hermione, vas a ir a ese estúpido puesto y vas a juntar esos malditos 500 dólares y lo harás por ti.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron y pronto me vi respirando con regularidad.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, necesitaba esa zarandeada-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras, ahora bajemos.

Reuní todo mi coraje y baje del auto, los alumnos que estaban alrededor miraban a Ginny y después a mí, pero su mirada no era burlona ni mordaz, era de sorpresa y desconocimiento. ¿Acaso no me reconocían?

Me puse a la altura de Ginny y ambas avanzamos hacía el campo de futbol, pues ahí se llevaría a cabo el festival, sentía muchas miradas sobre nosotras pero no voltee en ninguna ocasión, de repente el celular de Ginny se escuchó y me pidió un minuto para contestar.

Se alejó unos cuantos metros y converso con su interlocutor mientras yo ignoraba todas las miradas. ¿No podían ser más discretos?

De pronto me percaté de algo más, ciertamente una mirada pero había otra cosa, no me sentía cohibida, era una sensación agradable, casi atrayente, giré pero no encontré nada. ¿Era mi imaginación?

-Listo Mione-llegó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién era?

-Harry, dice que falta poco para que comience el festival y que a la salida nos espera para ir a dar una vuelta, ¿Iras cierto?-me preguntó con su típica carita de borrego a medio morir.

-Lo único que quiero es terminar todo esto para ir a casa-le dije irritada.

-Mione no me hagas eso, debemos salir a celebrar.

-Todavía no sé si saldré viva de esta Ginny, además ¿No te apetece estar con Harry a solas? ¿Para qué me quieres a mí?

-Hermione, es el día del amor, pero también de la amistad que no se te olvide, y a fin de cuentas yo con Harry estoy la mayoría del tiempo, además, no necesito que sea 14 de Febrero para decirle que lo amo.

Le sonreí, Ginny podía estar entusiasta con la fecha, pero lo veía como una excusa para dar más abrazos y besos, ella era de las pocas personas que veían el día a día como una fecha especial para decirle "te quiero" a sus seres queridos.

-Tienes razón Ginny, cuando termine todo esto saldremos de paseo.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos para conducirme hasta el interior de las canchas, había decenas de puestos de comida, de juegos entre otras cosas, la gente se nos quedaba viendo, los hombres con ojos de sorpresa y agrado y las mujeres con odio.

Cuando llegamos al lugar que me correspondía, pude ver la sutil guillotina que habían hecho para mí. Un puesto del color rosa más fuerte que pudieron encontrar con un enorme cartel en la parte de enfrente que rezaba "Venta de besos"

En la parte superior izquierda había una pequeña pizarra verde que tenía escrito "Número de besos" y había varios gises en lo que supuse sería el conteo de mis "ventas". Tenían planeado contar uno a uno para así poder humillarme con más anchura.

Enfrente del puesto pude divisar a Lavender con las demás porristas, además de Dean, Lee, Seamus y otros tres chicos que siempre andaban con ellos riendo y señalando el puesto.

-Si de por sí se verá ridícula esperando que alguien se acerque, será aún mejor verla sentada allí-decía Parvati entre risas.

-¿Trajiste la cámara Lee?-pregunto Dean.

El aludido sacó una cámara digital de su bolsillo mientras se retorcía de la risa.

-No me perderé la oportunidad de grabarlo, podré divertirme cuando este aburrido en mi casa-los demás rieron ante su exclamación.

Lo que antes pudo haberme causado dolor y tristeza ahora solo conseguía de mí furia y un jugoso escarmiento.

-¿Estás bien Mione?-preguntó Ginny que también había oído todo eso.

-Si Ginny, ahora que lo veo desde otro punto de vista, me da pena verlos, no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas y por eso tienen que desquitarla con alguien más.

-Así se habla, ahora, a callarles el pico tan largo que tienen.

Alcé la cabeza como Ginny me había dicho y camine con ella acercándome hasta donde estaban los chicos, al ver a mi amiga todos sonrieron socarronamente, pero en seguida se percataron de mi presencia y la sonrisa cesó.

-¿Ya viste la preciosidad que viene con la enana?-le preguntó Seamus a Dean que me veía como si fuese un filete servido en su mesa.

-Creo que usaré la cámara para otra cosa-dijo Lee con la boca abierta.

Me sentí algo incómoda por sus miradas pero se esfumó tan rápido como vino, esto sería más fácil de lo que imaginé.

-Weasley, ¿Acaso la cobarde de tu amiga no piensa venir?-preguntó con saña Lavender mientras me mirada de arriba a abajo con ojos furiosos, al parecer la atención que recibía no le hacía gracia.

-De seguro sigue encerrada en su cuarto llorando-secundó Parvati.

-¿De qué hablas Lavender?-preguntó Ginny con inocencia.

-De Granger tonta, Si piensas que con esta modelo de cuarta podrás sustituirla te recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces, le diré al profesor y no dudará en suspenderla de la clase-rabió Lavender al ver que mi amiga seguía como si nada.

-Pero si Hermione ya está aquí Lavender-explicó Ginny como quien le habla a una niña de cinco años.

-¿¡Y donde diantres está!?

Verla así de molesta era divertido, era más como una rabieta, decidí que era el momento de entrar a escena.

-Aquí estoy Lavender.

* * *

**¡Wa! que emocion jejejeje**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Ya saben las "reglas":

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

XD

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	9. Chapter 9

**HERMIONE POV**

Todos me miraban entre sorprendidos e incrédulos, si bien mi rostro no lo habían reconocido a primera instancia, mi voz sí.

-Granger… ¿Eres tú?-preguntó Lavender con los ojos tremendamente abiertos.

-Imposible-susurró Parvati.

-Soy yo, no pensarás que me iba a echar para atrás ¿cierto?- le dije con una sonrisa amable mientras me acercaba al puesto ante la mirada atónita de los demás alumnos del salón.

-Pero si…si tu…

-¿Yo que?

-No, no puede ser…tu, se suponía que…

-Supusiste mal Lavender, ahora cierra la boca y avísale al profesor que ya vamos a empezar-le dijo Ginny a la rubia que empezaba a ponerse roja del coraje.

-¡No! no te saldrás con la tuya Granger, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir así al instituto? Seré yo quien haga de anfitriona en el estúpido puesto-decía ella llena de coraje.

Los murmullos no cesaban y pude entrever que algunos no estaban de acuerdo con ella, y para mi fortuna o desgracia eran todos hombres.

-No se Lavender, tú misma dijiste que tenías otras cosas que hacer ¿No?- preguntó Dean mientras revisaba el contenido de sus bolsillos.

Extrañamente todos hacían lo mismo, todos buscaban algo es sus pantalones o camisas, en sus mochilas y sus carteras.

-Además Hermione ya está aquí, no creo que sea correcto, después de todo el lugar ya era de ella- apuntó Seamus mientras sacaba con una sonrisa un billete de 5 dólares de su pantalón.

De repente vi como todos ellos tenían un billete en la mano, esto se estaba saliendo de control, los mismos que me habían humillado eran los que estaban haciendo fila para… ¡Dios! No quería, pero si quería reunir ese dinero no me podía poner exigente.

-¿Están locos? Es Hermione Granger, la chica de antojos, la antisocial, ¿Cómo pueden querer pagar por un beso de ella?-chillaba Lavender histérica mientras Parvati miraba incrédula el mar de billetes que se alzaban por sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

-Yo no veo los lentes-dijo Dean mientras me sonreía igual que lo hacía con las demás chicas. Lejos de darme gusto me daba nauseas.

Después de escucharlo todos los presentes lo apoyaron y la voz de Lavender lentamente fue perdiendo peso, furiosa y derrotada corrió lejos de allí con la excusa de avisar al profesor sobre mi llegada, Parvati la siguió como siempre sin voltear hacia atrás.

-¡Lo hiciste Hermione! ¡Le ganaste a Lavender!-me susurró Ginny en el oído mientras apretaba fuertemente mi mano.

Yo todavía no daba crédito, lo había hecho, aun mis manos sudaban de los nervios pero salí airosa. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era…

_"¡Alumnos, se da por inaugurado el festival anual de San Valentín del Instituto de Forks, las actividades darán comienzo a partir de ahora!"_

El altavoz trajo consigo aquello que deseaba no oír, parecía imposible pero veía mucho más difícil lo que se me venía en frente. Había como mínimo 20 alumnos, y ninguno de ellos traía un billete de un dólar, todos traían de cinco para arriba.

-Ginny por favor no te separes de mí-le supliqué a mi amiga sin soltar su mano.

-Aquí estaré Hermione tranquila, pasara rápido te lo prometo-me decía mientras miraba desesperada por arriba de las cabezas.

-¿Ginny no lo has visto? Todos tienen billetes arriba de cinco. No se suponía que sería así.

-Vele el lado bueno, serán menos las personas a las que beses-me animó.

-¡Eso no ayuda Ginny!-levanté la voz ante su loca idea.

-¡Estamos esperando Hermione!

La tosca voz de Dean llamó mi atención, se veía muy contento de ser el primero en la fila, no me gustó que me llamara Hermione, no después de lo que me había hecho.

-Ginny no puedo hacerlo, no puedo besar a Dean, sería peor que humillarme.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero debiste imaginar que algo como eso pasaría, si no es a Dean tendrás que besar a otro. Recuerda que lo haces para juntar los 500 dólares, piensa que estas besando a un animalito.

Con un suspiro de resignación me giré, besar a un animal de verdad no resultaba tan mala idea, este sería un recuerdo traumático por el resto de los días de San Valentín.

Me senté en el pequeño banquillo frente al puestecito de madera con la mirada fija en la mesa, solo para ver como una mano ruda colocaba de forma rápida y abrupta un billete de… ¡10!

Levanté la vista incrédula para ver el rostro de Dean muy cerca del mío.

-De verdad que te ves muy sexy Hermione-me dijo.

_"No vomites Hermione, no vomites"_

-Espero que lo disfrutes-susurró a tan solo unos centímetros de mis labios-sé que yo lo haré.

Cerré los ojos, no por deseo sino para evitar ver al que se llevaría mi primer beso, no quería sentirlo, no a él, quería que fuese alguien más, quería que fuese…

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Weasley?… ¿Qué diantres quieres?

Abrí mis ojos ante las protestas de Dean, y ahí estaba el, mi sueño imposible, tenía a Dean agarrado de la camisa sin mucho esfuerzo y lo miraba con una sonrisa altanera, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba molesto.

-Tranquilo Thomas, no tienes por qué molestarte-le dijo Ron con aparente calma mientras lo volvía a colocar en el suelo.

-Sabía que llegaría pronto.

Giré para ver a Ginny a un costado mío viendo con una sonrisa a su hermano. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-¿No ves que interrumpes?-le preguntó con desafío Dean.

-En realidad no vi nada-exclamo Ron con falsa inocencia-yo solo vengo a supervisar los puestos.

-Bueno, ya lo viste, ya te puedes ir.

-Pero Thomas, ¿Acaso no sabes que el presidente de estudiantes debe inaugurar cada una de las actividades del festival?-preguntó Ron con una sonrisa inmensa.

_¿Qué? ¡Que!_ El… Ron… el, ¡Dios no! Dios… Pero, como… si…

Mi rostro se tornó de un rojo escarlata al imaginar que Ron podría besarme delante de todo el alumnado.

-Es cierto Dean, eso es una tradición-le apoyó Ginny.

¿Qué hacía la pequeña duende? ¿Quería matarme de un infarto? ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso?

-Esa ridícula tradición nadie la cumple-rezongó Dean.

-Pero yo quiero cumplirla, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-preguntó Ron con voz firme mientras veía a Dean con verdadera hostilidad, todo signo de gentileza se había disuelto.

Por mucho que Dean quisiera no podía contradecirlo, era el presidente del comité y también el más popular de la escuela, su palabra era ley y además, la mirada de Ron era realmente intimidante.

-No…no hay problema-dijo al fin mientras se apartaba a un lado.

Ron se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a mí y dándole la espalda a Dean, pero se pudo escuchar a este último hablar.

-A fin de cuentas después será mi turno.

Ron sonrió levemente y juro que escuché decirle algo como _"no si puedo evitarlo"_

Avanzó lentamente hasta donde yo estaba y parecía ser que todo se había convertido al silencio, viéndolo de cerca me percaté en que tenía unas enormes ojeras, ¿Acaso no había dormido bien? se veía cansado pero ni así lograba mermar su belleza. Ese modelo impresionante iba a…

-Hola Hermione-susurró tan bajito que creo que solo yo lo escuché

-Hola Ron.

-Te ves…muy linda-me dijo un poco… ¿Apenado?

Sentí que la cara se me volvía a colorar y el soltó una risita que hizo a mi corazón saltar.

-Y te reitero que es agradable verte sonrojada.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa tímida aunque mis ojos jamás abandonaron los suyos, este sería mi primer beso y sería con la persona de la que estaba enamorada, no me importaba si tendría que besar a Dean o a los demás después si tenía la oportunidad de probar sus labios primero.

Ron se acercó más a mí pero antes de sentarse frente a mí, miró la pequeña pizarra que colgaba del puesto. Sonrió ante lo que decía y se volvió para hablarme.

-¿Es para llevar el conteo?

Asentí con la cabeza, él me sonrió dulcemente y tomó el gis que estaba sobre la mesita, lo colocó sobre el pizarrón y escribió algo que no pude leer pues no alcanzaba mi visión. Lo que sea que escribía debió ser más que un número porque tardo relativamente bastante. Solamente tenía que anotar 1…entonces ¿Qué tanto tardaba?

Pude ver por la expresión de sorpresa, furia y decepción de los que estaban frente a mí, que lo que escribía era algo interesante, y mi corazón amenazaba con estallar si no sabía que era.

Cuando terminó dejó caer el gis y arrancó la pizarrita de la madera, me miró fugazmente y después me mostró lo que había escrito.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante lo que decía, y mi respiración se agitó sin creer lo que estaba escrito con su elegante caligrafía:

**"500 besos… y contando"**

Levanté la vista para toparme con su mirada que me miraba expectante y en su mano derecha había un fajo de billetes, no dudaba ni por un segundo que ahí estaban los quinientos dólares.

-Ron…pero…como…

-Digamos que me gusta hacer buenas inversiones-dijo mientras se inclinaba a mí.

-Es mucho…

-Créeme que valdrá la pena.

Y sin más sus labios atraparon los míos, era lo más dulce que había probado jamás, mi corazón tenía una carrera desaforada para palpitar en mis oídos, pero de lo único que era consciente era de los labios de Ron, de sus manos en mis rostro y de su calor.

Moví mis manos hacia su alborotada melena y la jale un poco los cabellos, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior por lo que le di libre entrada, puedo decir con orgullo que mi primer beso fue maravilloso.

Cuando el aire nos impidió continuar nos separamos pero seguimos con nuestras frentes juntas, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas por lo que aguardamos en silencio un momento hasta que él lo rompió.

-Creo que he pagado muy poco por él.

-¿Tú crees?-le pregunté divertida.

-Sí, es una lástima que me haya quedado sin dinero, tendré que conseguirme otros 500.

Me reí ante su lógica, todavía se daba a bien bromear después de eso.

-Aunque…

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con sus ojos llenos de sentimientos y dudas.

-¿Crees que si fueras mi novia me los podrías dar gratis?

Sorprendida me separé un poco de él, aquellas palabras solo podían ser producto de un sueño, él no podía estar diciendo eso en la vida real y con tantas personas alrededor.

-Ron… yo…

-Hermione te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho, te quiero porque eres lista y divertida, y porque puedo ser contigo como realmente soy, pero fui un cobarde y nunca te dije nada, te juro que cuando me enteré de lo que te hicieron quise ir y golpearlos a todos.

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, era increíble lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Por favor no llores, me mata verte así-me suplicó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas- comprendo si no sientas lo mismo, no me extrañaría, tu eres tan… perfecta y yo… bueno.

¿Él pensaba que no lo quería? ¿Y además creía que yo era perfecta? ¡Dios! ¿Adónde habíamos llegado?

-Ron ¿Cómo dices eso? es solo que… es tan irreal que me digas todo eso ahora.

-Lo sé cariño lo sé, pero es que…tenía miedo a que me rechazaras, siempre salías corriendo si estaba cerca y pues…

Entonces lo que había dicho Ginny no era mentira. Genial Hermione.

-Yo tenía miedo de aburrirte, no soy tan interesante-dije mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Aburrirme? Hermione, eres la chica más interesante que he conocido. Nunca sé que vas a decir, me tomas siempre con la guardia baja- me respondió mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Ron… yo… yo también te quiero, de verdad… te quiero.

Él sonrió como jamás lo había hecho, como si le hubiese dicho que había ganado la lotería, se levantó de su lugar y le dio la vuelta al puesto para levantarme en brazos y darme vueltas, mientras me daba pequeños besos en los labios.

-No sabes lo que ansiaba por oírte decir eso, te quiero Hermione, te quiero, desde que me perdí en tus ojos chocolate supe que tú eras perfecta para mí.

Enseguida recordé lo que había dicho Katie… ¿Acaso él era…

-¿Has dicho color chocolate?

-Sí-dijo con una sonrisa-a pesar de que traías tus anteojos siempre supe que tenías unos hermosos ojos.

Me sonroje ante sus palabras, él había visto mi belleza mucho antes de que yo misma la viera, él se había enamorado de la primera Hermione, la que aún no salía del cascarón.

-Eres hermosa Hermione, tanto por dentro como por fuera, ahora solo has cambiado un poco, porque sigues siendo tú.

Y volvió a besarme con amor, podía pasarme la vida en esto, era increíble, nunca había experimentado algo así, pero sentía que solo con él podía sentir la misma…electricidad.

-¡Por fin! Ya era hora de que ustedes dos dejaran de ser tan tontos.

La vocecita de Ginny me hizo darme cuenta de que estábamos en un lugar público, no es que me importara mucho pero estábamos todavía en el instituto, al girar mi rostro la ví sonriéndonos, pero todo el mar de chicos había desaparecido.

-¿A dónde se fueron todos?-le pregunté a Ginny.

-No es que lleven poco tiempo demostrándose afecto-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Ron mientras el depositaba un beso en mi frente.

-Mataste dos pájaros de un tiro amiga, conseguiste los 500 dólares y además… un novio muy guapo, y no lo digo porque sea mi hermano.

-Ella aún no ha dicho que sí Ginny-le dijo Ron con las mejillas coloradas. ¡Dios! se veía tan tierno.

-Eso es cierto. Hermione ¿Qué le vas a responder a Ron?- me preguntó Ginny.

Me giré para tener a Ron frente a mí y le di otro beso que dejó bien claro lo que sentía por él. Al separarme vi su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos brillantes.

-Espero que eso responda la pregunta-le dije.

-¡Dios! ¿Podrían ser un poco más sutiles? Hay una menor de edad aquí-dijo Ginny con una mueca graciosa.

-¿Estás loca? Fueron 500 dólares los que pagué y pienso aprovechar cada centavo…-respondió juguetón Ron mientras me levantaba en brazos.

-Y contando…-terminé por él mientras volvía a presionar sus labios con los míos.

Definitivamente no olvidaría este San Valentín, las películas y las palomitas ya no me parecían tan interesantes, al menos no si podía estar en compañía de mi nuevo novio.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿QUE TAL? SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Lamentablemente y como ya saben, la historia ya terminó ):

Solo falta el epílogo…

Y por última vez en este fic:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

XD

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe .P


	10. Chapter 10

**HERMIONE POV**

_UN AÑO DESPUES_

Después de ese día mi vida dio un giro radical, Wendell y Monica casi sufrieron un infarto al regresar de su viaje y encontrar a su hija con ropa y novio nuevo, pero también se alegraron de verme sumamente feliz. Y como no, si el chico que me sostenía de la mano era nada más ni nada menos que mi sueño personal.

En el instituto las cosas también habían cambiado, La actitud de los chicos fue completamente diferente, al ver mi cambio de imagen comenzaron a seguirme, y pedirme citas o regalarme cosas, actitud que me incomodaba a mí y enfurecía a Ron, Ginny y yo siempre reíamos de lo celoso que podía ser su hermano.

Lavender, también cambio… para mal. Se la vivía inventando cuanto chisme podía de mí, incluso llegó a decir que me había operado para llegar a verme así, pero lo curioso es que nadie le creía, yo por mi parte prefería ignorarla, pero ya no me dejaba de ella, le plantaba cara y siempre a mi lado estaban Ginny y Ron por lo que jamás se volvió a meter conmigo.

El maestro de la clase de sociales me felicitó por la meta cumplida, el muy hipócrita supo de todo lo que paso, Ron casi se avienta a golpearlo cuando se enteró que ahora a la que le coqueteaba era a mí, por lo que para no preocuparlo le di de baja a la materia, ¿Algo tonto después de lo que paso?

Pero prefería que fuese así, podía soportar la burla, pero era completamente enfermizo ver al profesor mirándome de esa forma tan asquerosa.

Y así pasó el año, el amor entre Ron y yo crecía cada vez más, pronto nos iríamos todos a la misma universidad, el estudiaría medicina y yo literatura. Pero ahora, después de 365 días juntos celebraríamos dos cosas que jamás creí que llegaría a festejar con tanta alegría: El día de san Valentín y nuestro aniversario.

-¡Hermione! Por Dios quédate quieta. No puedo terminar de peinarte si te sigues moviendo así.

-Ginny ya es tarde, ¿Déjalo quieres?

-¿Estás loca? Es un día muy especial y te voy a poner hermosa para mi hermanito.

-Pero ya es tarde-volví a repetir

-Eso te pasa por colgarte en el teléfono, si sabes que lo vas a ver, no se para que se privan hablando.

Me sonroje, eso mismo me decía Wendell, pero no podía evitarlo…me gustaba tanto su compañía…

-Listo, mírate que linda estas… perfecta para celebrar tu primer aniversario.

Me levante de la silla y vi mi imagen en el espejo de mi habitación. Tenía una blusa de color blanco y un chaleco muy coqueto en tono rosa, perfecto para el día, una falda hasta la rodilla en color gris pardo y unas zapatillas de tacón color crema**,** mi cabello como siempre suelto y en ondas y un maquillaje sutil. Me veía bien.

-Guau Ginny, muchas gracias.

-Manos mágicas tu sabes, ahora apúrate, que ya te está esperando recuerda que en la noche vamos a salir todos juntos-me recordó mientras me pasaba el bolso.

-Qué bueno que Katie y Fred también podrán ir.

Desde aquel día mi relación con Katie se fue al cielo, y no había día que Fred no le dijera lo linda que era.

-Sí lo es. Bueno Hermione te cuidas, diviértete-se despidió con un beso y salió de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras despacio, para encontrarme con mi sueño, el que pensé imposible y ahora estaba aquí.

Él se giró y me perdí en su mirada, lo amaba tanto…y pensar que nos confesamos el día que planeaba encerrarme en mi habitación, definitivamente la vida da muchas vueltas.

Él se acercó y tomó mi mano con cuidado, la besó en la parte frontal y me sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Te ves preciosa.

-Tú también-le contesté, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de botones verde olivo con los últimos dos botones sueltos… tan, perfecto.

-¿Lista?-me preguntó mientras levantaba su brazo.

-¿Adónde vamos?-era nuestro aniversario y él había escogido el lugar, pero no me había dicho nada.

-Es una sorpresa-me dijo sonriente

-Ron…

-Te gustará cariño, vas a ver.

Y me dio un beso en los labios, tramposo, si hacia eso sabía que no le podía decir que no.

Salimos en su coche hasta que llegamos a su casa, se veía vacía, y es que nuevamente nuestro padres decidieron salir a divertirse, aunque ahora tenía más razones para que se fueran…así podía convivir con mi novio.

-¿Ron que hacemos en tu casa?-le pregunté cuando me abría la puerta del carro.

-Bueno, pensé que sería buena idea celebrarlo aquí.

Me dejó ir adelante y cuando giré el picaporte de la puerta sentí como ponía una venda en mis ojos.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces?

-Es sorpresa Mione, ahora sigue caminando que yo te llevo.

Con un esfuerzo para no caerme avancé con su mano siempre aferrada a la mia, conforme caminaba percibí un aroma suave y delicioso.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Ron cuando se dio cuenta que estaba olfateando.

-Si… es... son, ¿Rosas?

-Velo tú misma-y me quitó la venda.

Me quedé en shock…toda, toda la sala estaba llena de rosas rojas, cada rincón de ella y había velas por todas partes en tonos rosas y rojos, había pequeños inciensos en lugares estratégicos pero, lo que más me sorprendió, fue ver en la esquina derecha el…el mismo puesto de besos del año pasado, ahí estaba, del mismo color rosa chillón, y el letrero, incluso el pizarroncito verde.

-Ron... Que…

-Pensé que sería bonito recordar lo que nos trajo hasta aquí. ¿No te gusta?

Lo mire y pude ver la duda en sus ojos. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? ¿Cuánto debió pasar para conseguir ese puesto y traerlo hasta acá?

Tome su rostro y lo bese con pasión, y con todo el amor que solo él podía despertar en mí.

-No me gusta Ron, me encanta.

Ron sonrió y me llevó hasta el pequeño puesto, estaba todo igual a como lo recordaba.

-¿Supongo que no quieres que te cobre otros 500 cierto?-le dije en broma.

-No, ahora el puesto es mío, así que si quieres un beso tendré que cobrártelo yo.

-Ah sí, ¿Y cuánto tengo que pagar?

Ron sonrió y sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, me quedé de piedra al ver que se arrodillaba frente a mí y abría la pequeña cajita revelando un hermoso anillo plateado con pequeñas piedras azules incrustado.

-Toda una vida-respondió el-solo quiero que estés toda tu vida conmigo y me doy por servido, incluso hasta más, ¿Aceptas Hermione? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Mis ojos se humedecieron ante su propuesta, era increíble y al mismo tiempo tan maravilloso, extendí mi mano izquierda hasta él y le sonreí.

-Sí Ron, claro que sí- el colocó el anillo en mi dedo corazón y después me besó con ternura.

-Te digo que sé hacer buenos negocios-bromeo conmigo mientras me levantaba y daba pequeños besos.

-Usted me salió más caro señor Weasley, toda una vida por 500 dólares-le seguí la corriente-esos son muchos besos.

-Los estaré esperando-susurró contra mis labios.

-Siempre.

Y después de eso nos fundimos en otro beso de los que serían el principio de toda una vida de ellos. Jamás volvería a escapar de San Valentín.

* * *

**ESO FUE TODO... Espero que les haya gustado jejeje... no podía ser one shot verdad? jajaja XD... espero que les haya gustado.. Se cuidan mucho y gracias!**

**Besos!**

**Bell´z-22**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Ya se acabó… ):

Agradezco mucho a todos los que agregaron la historia a Favoritos o a sus Alertas.

Y también, ¡muchísimas gracias a Bellz-22 por dejarme adaptar su hermoso fic!

Con mucho amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
